criesofauniversalempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamarid Empire
The 'Mobile Tamarid Empire '''or more commonly known as the '''Tamarid Empire '''is a single party authoritian intergalactic state which recently made residence in the Milky Way Galaxy. However the original state not originally from the Milky Way, as it was founded in an unknown galaxy. According to Trade Coalition records the Old Tamarid Empire was the most powerful and most influential state in their home galaxy, having incorporated thousands of different sentinel special species and planets, being peacefully incorporating weaker more isolated cultures, and then using sheer brute military force to incorporate stronger cultures into their ranks. Many believe that the Tamarid Empire was a tyrannical authoritarian state, however many (if not all) of those accusations made by Trade Coalition historians were completely false. The Empire was very decentralized in comparison to the Trade Coalition and the TEF after it, having letting those non-tamarid sentinent species keep their own cultures, religions, languages, and ways of life so long they swore complete loyalty to the Emperor. However on terms of disloyalty and herecy those who defied the Empires firm and staunch rule are subject to slavery and purgatory. The Tamarids themselves did not (however on some rare occasions) even fully colonize worlds not affiliated with the species. As in their terms of colonization was constructing massive "sky cities" above the planets surface for their citizens while the domestic (or dominant sentinel species) lived on the planets surface in relative seclusion from the Tamarid way of life, but they still were vassal or member worlds of the Empire. According to TEF historians the Empire grew to dominate their home galaxy. However roughly by the start of the space colonization from Earth the Tamarid found themselves in a conflict and an internal one at that. Many of their member worlds began going black. The Tamarid seeing these "black" worlds and mainly acts of common rebellion dispatched many fleets to quell these conflicts, but it was a much worse situation than they assumed. Many if not all the fleets sent did not come back and more and more planets began to fall into darkness, even the Tamarid Capital world fell silent. Realizing the situation was much worse than they interpreted the Tamarids called up every single available space fleet to form what was known as "The Black Fleet" and staged a massive assault on whatever it is that was destroying them. Not even The Black Fleet was able congure with the crisis as only one ship returned from the crusade battered and broken with a crew gone mad with insationable fear. Upon that single ships return the Tamarids then gathered as many resources as it could, evacuated all the citizens off their remaining planets and worlds (Tamarid and Sentinent alike), and left their home galaxy stopping only to harvest resources and leaving warning beacons behind. For hundreds of years the Tamarids have been on the run from this mysterious foe that seeks to destroy them. In 2749 A.D (TEF Calendar) they stopped in the Milky Way Galaxy on their routine resource harvest and found themself locked in an epic war for survival with humanity thus starting the '''Human-Tamarid War.'The Tamarids then set up a new Empire made up of worlds they took from the United Trade Coalition centering it on the Volcanic World of Annistaria where it grew to twice the size of the Trade Coalition in the Milky Way Galaxy over the course of the fifteen year long war with humanity. After the wars ending in 2766 A.D the two states forged and uneasy peace where tensions still remained causing an intense Cold War between the them, with some proxy wars between the two of them resulted of this current status. The current Tamarid Empire is the largest and most populous intergalactic state in the Milky Way Galaxy centered on the Volcanic World of Annistaria where the Emperor both lives and runs the day to day affairs of his Empire. History According to the research of TEF Historians much of the history regarding the Tamarids prior to the Human-Tamarid War in 2749 A.D is largely if not completely unknown. However it is known that the Tamarids fled from a mysterious force that threatened to engulf them in their home galaxy and that they favor more volcanic type planets due to their sulfuric dependant anatomy. Human-Tamarid War 2749 A.D The Tamarid officially arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in the year 2749 A.D at the volcanic world of Annistaria which was a very sparsely populated planet on the far edges of the Outer Ring. They were on their routine resource harvest when they came into contact with the Trade Coalition's 13th Battle Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral James Harmon where they were immediately fired upon by Trade Coalition forces, this resulted in the complet anhilation of the Trade Coalition's 13th Siege Fleet and the death of the Coalition's infamous Vice Admiral Harmon, as well as the eradication of all the human inhabitants on Annistaria and the colonization (then dubbing it as their capital) of the planet. From Annistaria the Tamarids then began a blitzkrieg war against the Trade Coalition using their far supperior phase space jump technology to conquer a good one third of the Outer Ring worlds from the Coalition in the first two years of the war resulting in the formation of the New Tamarid Empire who now had nearly up to one thousand worlds taken from the Coalition. Upon reaching the year 2755 A.D the Tamarids conquered nearly all of the Coalition Outering and almost half of the Mid Ring, with many of their forces reaking havoc in the Inner Ring and Outer Core Worlds. However with the Trade Coalition reforming itself into the Trade Emergancy Federation whos sole purpose was to combat the Tamarids, it began to regain a lot of its ground from the Empire in the 2750's resulting in a great loss of Tamarid lives. Between the years of 2755 and 2760 the Tamarids had a known 3.8 Billion on its casualty list with more still on the way. After the Battle of Jacobi the Tarmarids knew that with its current resource developing status that it could not win a dragged out war with the TEF on their own ground. In late 2765 A.D the Tamarids made the most daring if not most devastating move it could make during the course of the war in attacking and invading humanity's homeworld and capital of the TEF of Earth. The Battle of Earth would be the most devastating most costly battle the Tamarids had ever fought in the long course of the war. Resulting in the near anihilation of its main fleet, the death of the then Emperor, and the unilateral ceasefire between it and Humanity thus ending the Human-Tamarid War in early 2766 A.D. Government and Politics The Tamarid Empire has a autocratic single party government in which its Emperor is the soul dominating ruler and head of state, residing on the Volcanic world of Annistaria. However ironically in contrast to the government of the United Trade Coalition the Tamarid Empire is very decentralized despite its Emperor having all as well as the final say in the day to day affairs of his empire, in which the Empire itself is divided into sectors complete with its own government and head of state known as Liege Lords who also have complete authority over the sector, and only answer to the emperor himself when necessary unlike the United Trade Coalition where each political division answers to the Central Goverment. Dending on the sector and what its lord decrees a sector can also be divided into "Divisions" -however this only happens if the sector is ethnically diverse. Due to the Empire being a collection of alien and other sentinent species it is very common to find the newly colonized Tamarid worlds to be a mix of different peoples who do have a say in the ranks of the caste system, and by the Emperor's decree all sentinent discrimination and conflict is highly intolerated and accepted. Also by the decree each world must have a sizeable population representing each race. However due to the Tamarids being the dominant and maybe the majority (this is disputed), it is established that they are considered the top elite in the caste system holding high offices in their society. With other races each having equal representation and citizenship in the eyes of his majesty, it is only a Tamarid that has any kind of upper political authority. Some Tamarids are appointed to represent a number of different races (who could be representing a completely different race). In other words the Tamarids themselves are the sole authoritive figures in the Empire, but all races are considered "respected citizens of the Empire." The Emperor is also the head of the legislative and justice systems, now depending on the Emperor and his personality he could be a just or a cruel leader. He also has fifteen imperial advisors who act as the the legislative branch, but their position is only to advise and not make imperial decrees.